


The Magic of Meeting You

by litniche



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Magic AU, Not HP magic, Secret Santa Exchange, chinese food ftw, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Kara isn't just a witch, she is THE witch--she's Supergirl!--but even magical superheroes sometimes bump into total strangers and spill Chinese food all over them.orWhat my fingers typed with this prompt for the Supercorp Femslash Secret Santa 2020:Magic meet cute! Not in HP verse, please. Perhaps one of them needs the other's help with a spell or Kara get's caught up in trouble that needs a magic users assistance to get out of. Enter Lena with the solution. Would love to have Alex being the one in denial of magic's existence until someone (maybe Maggie) shows her just how real magic is.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	The Magic of Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, MageWriter! I struggle with fantasy, but I hope you like it!

“What do you mean you think Kara’s a witch?” Alex stammered as she unabashedly sipped some stolen cocoa she’d found in Kara’s cupboards. 

“I mean I saw her flying around last night. I don’t  _ think _ she’s a witch, I  _ know _ ,” Maggie sighed. She sat cross-legged on the couch facing Alex who sat beside her. “Haven’t you ever wondered how she is  _ never  _ sick? Or remember that time she rearranged her entire apartment and it only took her the half hour we were gone to get pizza? And speaking of pizza, she eats like ten a week and she never gains a pound. It’s some sort of spell or potion she’s taking.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex said, shaking her head and avoiding eye contact. Maggie was too good of a detective at times. “Hand me that, will you?” she said, pointing to her cell phone. “I’m going to see what’s taking her so long. She should’ve been back with our Chinese ages ago.”

As Alex texted her sister, Maggie’s expression became devious. “All right, Danvers, since you’re so sure, let’s make it interesting.”

Alex arched a brow, smirking. Kara had kept her secret this long. They could even pull the same trick they had with Cat Grant when J’onn had played as Supergirl’s double... if necessary. “What do I get if I win?”

“Full control of the TV remote, no dishes duty, _ and _ you can play with any of my guns for a month. If I win, I get the same.”

“Make it three months, and you’ve got a bet.”

“Two.”

“Sold.” 

Maggie matched Alex’s grin and reached out with her hand for them to shake on it. 

After a firm shake, Alex tugged Maggie into her lap. She set the cocoa down, her attention on Maggie’s much sweeter lips before her phone buzzed. 

_ Be back soon! Got caught up.  _

Alex frowned before shrugging, content in Maggie’s arms.

****

It was another Friday night and Kara was spending it picking up Chinese to share with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. Subjectively, she didn’t think this was such a bad thing. Alex was always fun to be with and Maggie was fantastic. She couldn’t remember a night that the three of them had spent together that hadn’t resulted in her stomach aching from laughter. Objectively, though, she was uncertain. Part of Kara wondered what it would be like if three became four. What if she had someone to cuddle with on the couch on movie nights just like Alex had Maggie? 

Chinese grub in hand, she’d decided to walk part of the way home. She knew Alex and Maggie could use some time to themselves since they had both been so busy with work lately. Besides, she had cast a spell on the food to keep it warm, so there was no rush. 

Kara’s gaze marvelled at the buzzing city around her: people were bustling about on the sidewalk, cabs and cars were whizzing past, and brooms zoomed between them all. Everyone was on their way to something or someone. She was enjoying a samba sounding from a street performer’s guitar, her neck craning as she watched his fingers drum and pluck. Later she would reflect that if she’d been watching where she was going, she would have, perhaps, led a different life. As it was...

“Oof!” she let out. “Oh my gosh, I’m so so so sorry!” she said, realizing too late that she’d run into someone. She patted the woman’s shoulder with a napkin from her purse. Some of her Chinese food had busted open and both she and her victim were now covered in a delicious mess. 

“Oh,” the woman said softly, sniffing. 

Kara looked up and to her horror, the woman’s eyes, though dazzling green, were bloodshot with tears. Kara’s mouth gaped open; she tried and failed several times to close her mouth and stop staring. Her features, however, were determined to betray her. But who could blame her? The woman was stunning, and Kara was effectively stunned. Despite the woman’s red eyes and sniffling nose, she was the most beautiful person Kara had ever laid eyes on. 

Kara shook her head, forcing herself to break their shared gaze. “I’m really really sorry. I can’t believe I did that. Is there any way I can make it better? I’ll pay for your clothes to be cleaned professionally. It’s the least I can do.” She started rifling through her purse to see if she had any cash. 

“Oh,” the woman said again, this time smiling. “No, you needn’t worry about that. As you can see,” she said, wiping away a few stray tears, “I was a mess before the city’s best fried rice decorated this suit. That’s Chen’s Chinese, right? I go there at least once a week.” 

Upon Lena mentioning her suit, Kara felt her cheeks blaze with embarrassment and perhaps something else. Her victim was sporting a three-piece suit that looked like it was flown in from Florence that morning. It probably had cost the woman more than three months of Kara’s rent. Beyond that, she apparently had impeccable taste in food. Was she a freaking angel? “I’m so sorry,” she said again, lamely.

“It’s not a big deal,” the woman waved her off. She tilted her head back as she looked up at the building before them. “I can afford the cleaning and I’m not going anywhere important.” 

Kara nodded, though a crinkle between her brow still betrayed her concern. “I’m still really sorry. My name is Kara, by the way.”

“Lena,” the woman smiled and shook Kara’s hand. 

Kara attempted not to focus on the magnetic pull she felt as their hands met, at the  _ oh  _ she felt voice itself somewhere deep within her. “May I ask why you’re crying?”

Lena jutted her chin at the building and Kara followed her gaze. Her eyes widened. They were standing beneath a mural of...well, her. 

“Chm,” she coughed awkwardly. “It’s nice.”

“It’s beautiful.  _ She’s  _ beautiful,” Lena said, wonder in her voice. “I’m involved with a children’s hospital up on 71st and…” she sniffed, pausing. “Did you know she visits the children there? At least once a week, she reads to them or plays with them. I’m not usually like this, but I’ve just come from there and one of the kids was telling me all about his visit with her.” She pulled a handkerchief from her bag to dab her eyes dry.

“Wait,” Kara frowned. “Lena...are you Lena  _ Luthor _ ?”

A flash of something that looked like dread flitted across Lena’s expression before it was replaced with a blank one. “I am.”

“Oh wow!” Kara beamed. “I’m a huge fan!” 

A perfect brow quirked as Lena regarded her with skepticism. “Is that so?” she said, her tone conveying disbelief. 

“Of course!” Kara exclaimed. “You  _ built  _ that hospital! You let any child who needs care have it without their families having to go into medical debt. You’re...you’re a hero!”

Lena chuckled softly. “You’re very kind,” she said, then, “Or a bit of a flirt. I’m not sure which yet.”

Kara looked down, too afraid she would confirm the latter. She centered her glasses, a nervous habit. “I’m just honest.”

“Kind, then,” Lena said, and Kara thought she detected a hint of regret in her voice. Lena returned her attention to the gigantic mural of Supergirl. “What do you think?” she asked. 

Kara tried her best not to blush even more. She was pictured on her broom, hair flowing in the wind, eyes determined as they gazed into the horizon. “The artist is talented.” 

“Mmm,” Lena nodded. “They really captured her eyes,” she said in an almost whisper. “Those gorgeous eyes. Merlin’s Beard, what I wouldn’t give to take a ride on that broom with her.”

Unable to stop herself, Kara’s let out a soft gasp. 

Lena laughed. “Sorry, I probably should keep those thoughts to myself when I meet a perfect stranger.”

Kara had no idea how to respond to that. She opted for a change in subject instead. “This may sound a little weird, but I live a couple blocks that way,” she said, pointing in the direction. “Do you want to stop by my place to clean up a little? I promise I’m not a psycho or anything, and my sister and her girlfriend are there, so no funny business.”

“Hmm,” Lena smirked. “Too bad. I like funny business.” 

Kara laughed, averting her eyes from Lena’s piercing gaze. 

***

“Alex!” Kara announced rather loudly. “I’m baaaack! And I’ve brought someone!”

“Geez, kid. I get the message. Don’t worry; we’re decent.”

“Can you blame me?” Kara glared as she entered the living area, arms akimbo. 

“It was one time!” 

“Once was enough to scar me for life!” 

Maggie chuckled beside Alex on the couch. “Who’s with you, Kar?”

Lena stepped into view with a small wave. “Hi, I’m just here to borrow Kara’s powder room.”

Kara’s lips spread into a grin as her eyes fell upon the woman. “It’s just around the corner there. Take your time.” 

“Thank you,” Lena said, nodding before disappearing. 

Kara turned back to regard her sister and frowned. Alex looked as if she’d just swallowed a bug or something. “What?”

“You brought home Lena  _ Luthor _ ?” 

“Kid, you got game!” Maggie laughed. “Holy shit.”

“It’s not like that!” Kara protested, tugging her collar absentmindedly. “I spilled some of the Chinese all over her and I felt bad, so…”

Alex squealed. “Oh my God, you’ve had a crush on her for  _ years _ !”

“Shut up!” Kara hissed. 

“Kara and Lena sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-- oof!” 

Kara crossed her arms, smiling deviously after having pelted her sister with a well-aimed decorative pillow. 

“Real mature, ladies,” Maggie rolled her eyes. 

Kara laughed as she sat in one of her lounge chairs across from Alex and Maggie. “I finally get to meet her and she gets covered in fried rice.”

“My fried rice?” Alex asked, looking peeved. 

Maggie swatted her knee playfully. “Easy, Danvers. I’ll share. What happened?”

“She was looking at a mural of Supergirl and I was watching a guy play guitar and I just ran into her.”

Maggie nodded as her eyes darted in thought. “Good move inviting her to clean up.”

“It wasn’t a move--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Maggie rolled her eyes. “Listen, while she’s occupied, we’ve got some time to figure out what happens next. I think you should invite her to stay for movie night.”

“What?” asked Alex as she wore a skeptical expression. “Lena Luthor? Staying for movie night?”

“What’s this about a movie night?”

“Oh!” Kara stood as Lena reentered the room. “It’s our 90s movie night.  _ Demolition Man _ , tonight. You wouldn’t want to join, would you?”

“That depends,” Lena smiled. “Would that be all right with you all? Lena Luthor? Staying for movie night?” she teased Alex, having obviously overheard. 

“Sorry,” Alex mouthed silently as Maggie punched her softly. 

Lena chuckled. “Luthors have thick skins.” She turned to Kara, eyes scanning the blonde. “I’d love to stay.” 

***

“Okay, but if it was real-- if you could freeze yourself and be woken up hundreds of years later maybe, would you?” Kara asked Alex. 

Alex’s laugh was muffled by her wine glass. “Duh! I mean, I would be a way better future cop than Sylvester Stallone.” 

“Who would be your Wesley Snipes nemesis?” Lena asked her. 

Alex tapped her temple with her forefinger before pointing it toward Lena. “You see, this is the important question.” 

Maggie guffawed. “Please. You’d be a total Stallone. Everyone would be all orderly and happy and you’d be like, ‘where are the guns?! Who am I supposed to be punching right now?’” 

Kara smiled as she watched Alex laugh along with Maggie as she pulled her into an affection peck. “Stop,” Kara complained. “You’re being too cute. It’s gross.” Her eyes met Lena's and they smiled at each other with an easy fondness. It was strange. Kara had known about Lena in an abstract way for a long time. She'd admired her and _yes,_ had a crush on her from afar. But now, Lena was here in her own home, sharing a blanket as they drank wine and laughed together. Lena lived up to Kara's lofty imagination and then some. She was brilliant, of course, and charming. Her laugh was intoxicating. Kara broke their gaze, remembering herself, and stood. She picked up the various packages of Chinese takeout containers to toss while Alex and Maggie continued to coo at each other. 

As she began washing up in the kitchen, Lena joined her. “I thought I’d give them a moment.”

Kara groaned. “Oh no, did they start making out in front of you? I mean, it’s one thing with me, but you’re our guest.”

“No, no,” Lena said, smiling as she leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter, facing opposite of Kara as she stood beside her. “They’re fine. In all honesty, I thought--” she cut herself off. “Well, I just wanted to see if you’d want to do this again sometime. Maybe just the two of us?”

Kara’s heart drummed against her sternum. Was Lena Luthor asking her out? “U-um, I-”

“I’m sorry if that’s too forward, Kara.” She stood away from the counter and took a step back in an obvious motion to create a respectful distance between them. “I just can’t remember the last time I’ve laughed this much or been made to feel so welcome. Not everyone would invite a Luthor to their home, you know.”

Kara shook her head. “They’d be crazy not to. I only wish we had met a little differently,” she chuckled. 

“Oh?” Lena asked, tilting her head to look at Kara askance. 

“Yeah…”

“How do you wish we had met?” Lena asked, biting her lip. 

“Oh,” Kara paused, a bit flummoxed at being put on the spot. Quickly, however, she replayed a daydream she’d entertained far too often since Lena had moved to National City. “Well, I might have seen you frequenting an Alchemy shop and noticed your choice of elixir. I’d have memorized it and made sure to arrive before you the next day so that I could order it for you. And…” she looked up at Lena whose emerald eyes were shimmering as they watched her. Lena had taken a step closer again and Kara had stopped washing so that she could face her. 

“And?” Lena encouraged, and Kara couldn’t help notice how her emerald eyes kept landing on her lips as they scanned her. 

“And, I would have written my number on the bottle before handing it to you,” Kara all but whispered. “I would have gone crazy wondering if you were going to call me.”

Lena smiled brilliantly. “I would have,” she said. She inched her hand forward on the counter, letting her fingers come into contact with Kara’s. Each of their forefingers traced the other’s in a dance Kara couldn’t quite yet comprehend. “I would have called and asked you to dinner," Lena said.  


“I would have said ‘yes,’” Kara said boldly. She laced their fingers together and closed a little more of the distance between them. 

As Kara leaned forward, bridging the gap between hers and Lena’s personal space, she felt Lena’s palm cup her chin. “Kara, may I kiss you?”

Unable to form words, Kara merely nodded. Lena carefully pressed forward. She tucked a blonde strand behind Kara’s ear before at last letting her lips meet Kara’s. The witch was undone. Lena’s lips were the softest she’d ever felt. They parted her own gently, but with a surety that left her breathless. When she felt a tongue brush against her lower lip, she met it with her own and before she knew it, the kiss was far more than she’d hoped, and everything she’d ever dreamed. 

At once, Kara felt her magic pulse within her, aching to be released. She spread and flexed her fingers, allowing sparks to shoot from them to release some of the magical tension. The kitchen was alight with the sparks shooting about, bouncing off the floor and the walls. It was as if they had been engulfed in a wash of light.   


“Ha!” 

Kara and Lena pulled apart abruptly at the interruption and the light from Kara's magic faded.   


“I knew it! Kara’s a witch!” Maggie exclaimed from the kitchen entryway. 

“What?!” Alex shrieked. She darted into the kitchen, skidding to a halt beside Maggie. “Damn it, Kara! Do you know what I had riding on this? I thought you learned to control your magic!”

“I was a little distracted,” Kara admitted without a trace of shame. She glanced at Lena who had covered her mouth to hide a smirk. 

“You  _ knew  _ she was a witch?” Maggie asked Alex, crossing her arms and leaning her weight on one hip.

Kara tucked her lips in to avoid laughing. Alex was very much in trouble. 

“I uhh...I-I...Kara! Help me out here!” 

Kara threw up her arms as if in surrender. “What’s done is done. Maggie can keep a secret.” 

Maggie was shaking her head at Alex, clearly calculating just  _ how much  _ trouble she was in. “Let’s go, Danvers. You have some explaining to do.”

Alex had the wisdom to look sheepish as she grabbed her jacket and followed Maggie out. “Um, nice meeting you Luthor. Talk to you later, Kar.”

“Okay. Be safe and let me know you’re home.”

When Alex and Maggie had gone, Kara turned to Lena. “So that just happened,” Kara said with a nervous timber. “Guess my secret is out of the bag. I’m a witch. Kind of  _ the  _ witch. I’m Supergirl. Are you, um, okay?”

Lena chuckled softly. “To be honest, I had my suspicions.”

Kara arched her brows in surprise.

“Kara, your eyes are unmistakable. I’d recognize them anywhere. Even behind a lovely pair of glasses.”

Feeling herself blush, Kara removed her glasses as she smiled softly at Lena. “I’m glad. I didn’t want to hide anything from you.” She let her hands join Lena’s. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Depends. Is that a ‘yes’ to another movie night?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Then, yes,” Lena said. “Kiss me.”


End file.
